


Гамлет: пролог

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Crossover, Gen, General, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гамлет отвечает на вопрос "Быть или не быть?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гамлет: пролог

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер вселенной Final Fantasy ХIII Versus и драмы Шекспира "Гамлет"

Принц на вершине мира – в пентхаусе самого высокого небоскреба новой столицы. Стекло, металл и солнце слепят глаза, не дают разглядеть, что ждет тебя впереди.  
\- Итак, ты видел Призрака…  
\- Воочию, как тебя, мой принц, - Игнис щурится даже в очках. - Бернардо и Марцелл из отдела информационной безопасности наткнулись на него, когда проверяли корпоративную сеть на наличие вирусов. Призрак ждал их. Похоже, у короля были плохие предчувствия, если он не рискнул оставить свое посмертное послание в открытом доступе.   
\- Ты называешь королем человека, прах которого давно развеян над морем.  
\- Не могу же я называть королем того, кто сейчас возглавляет совет директоров.  
Принц молчит. Все соболезнования давно отзвучали. Этикет не позволяет наследникам предаваться скорби больше месяца. А принц не знал, что только после смерти отца он почувствует себя маленьким мальчиком. И не перед кем больше преклонить голову.  
\- Но эти балбесы повредили Призрака, пока пытались расшифровать послание, - Игнис чуть морщится. Он не любит, когда информация ускользает из рук.  
\- Ты пробовал ввести мое имя как пароль?  
\- Да. Только так нам удалось спасти кое-что из послания твоего отца. И все же нам нужна помощь Имитаторов.  
\- Актеров, ты хочешь сказать.  
Игнис поднимает уголки губ, изображая вежливую улыбку.  
\- Актеры с недавних пор вне закона, мой принц. Почти сразу после смерти короля. Поэтому мы используем Имитаторов.  
Принцу не нужны Имитаторы, чтобы узнать, что именно хотел сказать ему отец перед смертью. Он и так знает. Но не хочет произносить этого вслух. И не хочет, чтобы произносил вслух кто-то другой. Даже Игнис. И именно Игнис говорит спокойно и уверенно:  
\- Если Клавдий причастен к смерти твоего отца, он не сможет жить спокойно, пока жив ты.   
Принц выглядит рассеянным, но Игнис знает, о чем тот думает. Накануне смерти короля кто-то выложил в открытый доступ фотографии неприличного содержания, на которых была изображена любящаяся пара, внешне - вылитые королева и брат короля. Провокация или предупреждение? Если предупреждение, то оно запоздало меньше чем на четыре часа.  
\- Даже Призрак может ошибиться, - принц подпирает подбородок кулаком. Он все еще носит траур по отцу. Если принц погибнет, траур по нему наденет Игнис. – Есть еще Полоний. За этот месяц Полоний утроил число принадлежащих ему акций и вошел в совет директоров. И он пытается лишить меня Лаэрта…  
О Стелле они не говорят. Игнис и представить не мог, что эта девочка вдруг зацепит рассеянного равнодушного принца. Промпто совсем не похож на свою тихую серьезную сестру - слишком много выпивки и экстази, но стрелка лучше него не найти. Принц в шутку звал брата и сестру Лаэртом и Офелией, и вот - сбылось.  
Игнис смотрит на часы.   
\- Да, Лаэрт и Фортинбрас будут с минуты на минуту, если Лаэрт в состоянии вести машину, а Фортинбрас не перепутал время прилета.

Принц выходит встречать друзей. Он беспечно подставляет лицо солнцу. Игнис начеку, как сторожевой пес. Ему все время кажется, что где-то затаились снайперы.  
\- Да я уже почти улетел в Париж, - Промпто покачивается, смеется. – Сдаю вещи в багаж, а в это время мне отец по телефону трындит, ну, знаете, как обычно:  
В долг не бери и взаймы не давай;  
Легко и ссуду потерять и друга,  
А займы тупят лезвие хозяйства.  
Но главное: будь верен сам себе…  
\- Брат, да ты поэт! – Гладиус берет Промпто в захват. У Фортинбраса тонкий шрам на лице и татуировка спецназа «Кровавые Клинки» на предплечье.  
\- За поэта ответишь, придурок, - Промпто безуспешно пытается вырваться. – Из-за тебя я пролюбил в буфете билет до Парижа.

Принц и Игнис наблюдают за тем, как эти двое дурачатся, опасно балансируя на краю. Фортинбрас честен, как клинок. Лаэрт верен, как прицел ганблейда.   
Игнис смотрит на них, а думает о принце и Офелии.   
\- Если Имитаторы докажут причастность Клавдия к смерти отца… Что потом? – тихо спрашивает принц.  
Игнис знает, что потом. Принц и сам знает, зачем спрашивать.   
Много людей погибнет. 

Когда-то принцу было все равно. Но теперь он вернулся и стоит на вершине мира.   
Принц без королевства.  
Наследник без наследства.   
Колесо судьбы уже затянуло край его плаща и безжалостно перемелет в свой срок.

\- Похоже, нас выследили, - у парапета Гладиус оглядывается на принца. Он спокоен. Все четверо стоят у края и смотрят с вершины на солдат внизу.   
\- Уходим, - принц разворачивается первым.  
Гораций щелкает кнопкой навигатора. Фортинбрас разминает плечи. Лаэрт вскидывает ганблейд на плечо. 

Они выходят на сцену.


End file.
